Apriltello
by therandomer5000
Summary: A story for every Apriltello fan! R&R xx


**Once you've finished reading the fic be sure to read my note at the bottom! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Apriltello**

**The Beginning**

It was a cold morning in the lair, everyone was just getting up so they could eat breakfast before training. Everyone except Donatello.

Donnie was warm in bed and fast asleep.

When the brothers got into the kitchen they waited a while for the intelligent turtle to join the land of the living and come get some coffee.

When he didn't come they figured he must have been exhausted after April's late night visit, they didn't know when she went home but it must have been late because they didn't hear her leave.

''Dudes'' Mikey groaned to his two older brothers. ''Why's Donnie takin' so long?''

''Maybe he's sick?'' Leo suggested. Raph shrugged and frowned in the direction of the bedrooms.

''Lets go wake 'im up'' He yawned.

The brothers made their way to Donnie room and softly knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

''WAKEY WAKEY!'' Mikey sang as he opened the door and jumped in. he skidded to a stop and stared at the strange shapes in the bed, Raph and Leo stood by his side and matched his expression.

''Donnie?'' Leo pulled back the covered.

''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' Raph yelped as two naked bodies were revealed, Leo covered Mikey's eyes but Mikey pushed his hand away. Donnie's eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at his brothers.

''hey guys'' He yawned. ''What's up?''

''WHAT'S UP!? WHAT'S UP!?'' Leo squeaked, Donnie frowned at them in confusion before looking down at April.

''Hmmm'' April opened her eyes and looked up into Donnie's face, her back was to the other three and she obviously hadn't noticed them. ''Last night was amazing''

Donnie blushed softly and smiled.

''It really was'' He chuckled. April moaned seductively.

''I think we should do it again before training''

''NOPE!'' The brothers yelled as they covered their ears, April and Donnie sat up. April pulled the blankets up to cover her chest and she stared at them in embarrassment.

''WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!?'' She screeched,

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVING SEX WITH OUR BROTHER!?'' Leo yelled back, Mikey and Raph nodded.

''NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'' April blushed furiously, ''NOW GET OUT SO WE CAN GET DRESSED!''

The three turtles rushed out the room.

''Sorry about them'' Donnie sighed, ''they don't understand…''

''They need to realise sex is just a normal activity that people in love do'' April sighed as she looked around the room for her pants. ''They are so immature''

''You should have seen them in their sex ed lessons'' Donnie snickered. April giggled in response.

''Last night was great though'' April smiled. ''I'm glad we've finally realised our feelings for each other''

''M-Me too'' Donnie and April hugged and kissed before getting dressed.

They left Don's room to find Splinter and the three brothers waiting for them at the kitchen table, by the look on Splinter's face it was clear he knew what had happened.

''Morning guys… Sensei'' Donnie smiled shyly, April grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They nodded at each other before sitting across from the rest of the family.

There was an awkward silence as everybody tried to find something to say.

Donnie and April looked into each other's eyes worriedly, both feared what the others would say.

''Donatello'' Donnie snapped to attention, ''My son… what were you thinking?''

''Huh?'' Donnie frowned.

''You have done something terrible'' Splinter sighed in disappointment.

''No…'' Donnie and April shared a look before looking back at their sensei. ''No I haven't''

''You have had intercourse out of wedlock'' Splinter frowned sternly.

''Yeah but… we love each other'' Donnie replied calmly, ''Sex is something couples do to show their love for one another''

''YOU COULD SHOW LOVE BY KISSING, HUGGING OR CHOCOLATES! YA DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!'' Mikey squeaked. ''That's nasty dude!''

''It is not!'' Donnie snapped. ''It's perfectly natural!''

''Donnie… You two are only sixteen'' Leo blanched, ''You are both too young! You're both breaking the law!''

''We break the law everyday'' Donnie glared at Leo, ''Killing foot ninjas is murder. Stealing from Shredder is theft. Stealing from others to survive is theft.'' Don looked at Mikey and Raph, ''illegally Downloading movies for free is pirating. Which is also illegal.''

''We do what we must to survive'' Splinter sighed. ''We do what we do out of love. Though I will be having a talk with Michelangelo and Raphael later about this downloading movies problem later'' He sent them a sour look and they ducked their heads guiltily.

''Well what we did was out of love too'' April nodded.

''But it's wrong!'' Raph snapped.

''No it's not!'' Donnie growled back, he and April tightened their grip on one another. ''HOW IS IT WRONG?''

''BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!'' Splinter yelled. A stunned silence fell over the group. ''You are different Donatello… April is a human and you are a mutant. It just cannot be''

Mikey gasped, his eyes gleamed with tears.

''It's like Beauty and the beast'' Mikey breathed not realising he had just called his brother an ugly monster.

''I-… I'm not an ANIMAL!'' Donnie stood up at tears fell from his eyes. ''I'M JUST AS HUMAN AS EVERYONE UP THERE! I'M ONLY DIFFERENT IN BODY!''

April leapt up next to him.

''HOW COULD YOU!'' She screamed, ''HOW COULD YOU CALL YOUR OWN SON AN ANIMAL!? I LOVE HIM! AREN'T NY OF YOU HAPPY FOR US?'' She looked at the three turtles.

''I am'' Mikey whispered. ''Donnie's loved you since you guys first met… I'm happy you two are finally together'' Raph nodded his approval.

''I know how it feels to be told you can't be in love with someone'' Leo sighed. ''I'm happy for you guys… You belong together''

Donnie smiled at his brothers as April hugged his arm.

''It does not matter if they approve'' Splinter stood up and glared at the couple. ''It is wrong and sick! I will not allow it! April, you must leave. Now.''

''No'' April hissed. ''I'm staying with Donnie.''

''No…'' Donnie sighed. ''She'll leave if you really want her to''

April looked at him incredulously but Donnie had a serious expression.

''Leave April'' Splinter demanded.

''Are you sure you want her to go?'' Donnie challenged.

''GET OUT!'' Splinter yelled, April jumped and looked at Donnie.

''Fine'' Donnie sighed. ''But you should've known that if April leaves I go too. Bye Sensei… Bye guys''

Donnie turned and led April towards the lair door.

''DONATELLO! GET BACK HERE NOW!'' Splinter commanded. ''DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!''

Donnie looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

''Donnie! Wait!'' Leo, Raph and Mikey ran to his side and hugged him. They begged him to come back soon and Donnie agreed. He grabbed April's hand and took her away from the lair and to her apartment.

''So… are we gonna move into the sewers?'' April asked, ''I mean… It may not be safe for you to live up here in an apartment.''

Donnie's eyes widened in sudden realisation, he slumped down on her bed.

''I haven't been fair to you April… I never realised how cruel I have been'' Donnie sighed in defeat, April sat next to him on the bed.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked curiously.

''I love you April… really I do but now I understand why everyone was against the idea of us'' He sighed. ''If you decide to be with me… You'll have to live in the dark sewers… You'd be under threat all the time and you would have to hide… You'd miss topside… You're too beautiful to be kept down in the sewers, you deserve to live under the sun surrounded by friends''

''Donnie… Don't be stupid'' April frowned, she forced Don to look her in the eyes. ''You really wanna know what would be unfair? If you push me away to stop me from being with you! I love Donnie and I wanna be with you!''

''You sure?'' Don asked.

''Positive'' April nodded firmly, Donnie nodded back.

''Alright then'' He grinned. ''I'm gonna go back to the lair and get some stuff… wish me luck''

''Ok… I'll pack up some of my stuff then we'll go looking for a place'' April grinned brightly.

Donatello slipped out the window as the rain began to fall, he used the sheets of the cold rainwater to hide from the public as he made his way to the nearest manhole.

He stopped as he stood at the lair entrance, he couldn't see anybody around. He walked in quietly before hearing voices in the kitchen, he slipped towards them and listened.

He could only hear his brothers.

''Donatello'' Splinter called, Donnie whisked round to see his father standing before him.

''Sensei!'' Donnie backed away from his father and the kitchen, his shell hit the wall.

His three brothers came out the kitchen and stared at the scene in front of them.

''D!'' Mikey grinned. ''YOU'RE BACK!''

Donnie didn't take his eyes off his father.

''I-I'm here to get my stuff'' He explained nervously. ''I won't be long''

Splinter stared emotionlessly at Donnie making the turtle uncomfortable.

The brothers cast their eyes down at the ground sadly, they didn't want this. They hated seeing their so anxious about being around them in their home and they hated seeing their father treat him so badly.

Splinter sighed.

''Donatello… Have you realised why what you are doing is wrong?'' Splinter asked quietly, ''Have you thought about what the outcome will be if you continue this?''

''I have Sensei… I discussed everything with her and she told me that no matter what happened she wanted to stay with me.'' Donnie replied hopelessly, ''We both know the consequences and we're willing to take the risks if it means being together!''

Splinter looked over Donnie.

''Then why isn't she here with you?'' He asked softly.

''I told her to stay and pack…'' Donnie frowned, Splinter sighed.

''No you didn't.'' He shook his head, ''She wanted to pack. She didn't offer to come with you did she?''

Donnie said nothing.

''She's probably running away as we speak'' Splinter stepped closer to Donnie. ''She's leaving to get away from you, she has realised the dangers and has left.''

''You're wrong'' Donnie growled. ''She's packing. We're gonna move in together and we're gonna be happy!''

''No my son. You have let your feeling blind you'' Splinter scolded. ''You are intelligent Donatello but you are using your intelligence to see truth. You are lying to yourself''

''I AM NOT!'' Don yelled. ''WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT SHE LOVES ME!?''

''He has no right to lie to you Donnie'' Everyone looked to the door to see April standing there. ''You really think I was gonna let you face them on your own?''

Donnie smiled.

''Looks like you were wrong Sensei'' Leo grinned as April went to stand next to Don.

Splinter looked generally surprised.

''April? Why are you here?'' He frowned.

''I'm here to prove to you that Donnie and I are serious'' She nodded. ''I know that you are very protective of your sons and you want to protect them from the heartbreak you've felt in the past but don't let your past problems get in the way of the now. If you keep acting like this then you're going to end up losing a son.''

Donnie nodded. Mikey walked up and stood next to them.

''I'm with them'' Mikey frowned. ''They really love each other''

Leo and Raph nodded and stood with them. Splinter sighed as he thought over what they had said.

''I will allow your relationship to carry on…'' Splinter looked at his small family, ''I was wrong… BUT If this does not work out and you end up hurting my son there will be trouble''

''yeah'' Leo nodded.

''You'll have us to answer to!'' Raph agreed.

''So I can be with Donnie?'' April asked hopefully.

''Yes'' Splinter smiled. April squealed and hugged Donnie who hugged her back, they kissed causing the other mutants to grimace slightly.

''Can you guys help us find a new place?'' April asked.

''SURE!'' Mikey grinned, ''YOU CAN LIVE HERE!'' Donnie and April looked at each other. ''Please… Donnie's our brother… we don't wanna live without him, we're supposed to be together''

Donnie looked at Mikey in surprise before looking at the older two, they clearly felt the same way. He looked at Splinter who nodded.

''April?'' Donnie looked round at April pleadingly. She smiled and nodded.

''I'm gonna go get my stuff!'' She giggled, ''My aunt's gonna freak!''

She ran out of the lair excitedly and Splinter went to the dojo leaving the four brothers alone.

''Thanks guys'' Donnie smiled. Mikey grinned and hugged him, Leo joined in before pulling a reluctant Raph into the hug as well.

''We couldn't let you move Donnie… we've always been together and it's gonna stay that way'' Leo nodded. Donnie smiled.

''Way to go li'l bro'' Raph smirked. ''You got yourself a chick!''

''I knew you guys were gonna get together!'' Mikey cheered, ''You just had to!''

Donnie laughed as Mikey hugged him again.

He knew everything was going to be alright, his brothers were going to be with him every step of the way.

* * *

**Ok… done!** **I'm** **not gonna put** **this as complete because if you guys want me to write about April and Donnie's future I will. All gonna be oneshots of course! I'm not writing sex stuff though… I'm too awkward to do that… Trust me… It's laughable! Anyway! Please Review xx**


End file.
